Bad Intentions
by RamenStarr
Summary: Just a oneshot with Eobard/Harrison and Fem!Barry.


**This is a Fem!Barry Allen x Eobard Thawne (Harrison Wells) oneshot. Creepy, obssessed, stalker, head over heels in love Eobard/Harrison.**

 **I don't own The Flash.**

 _ **Can't fight these bad intentions - Digital Daggers "Bad Intentions"**_

Eobard Thawne slowly moved his wheelchair towards the younger woman who was still had yet to wake up from her coma. He had volunteered to watch over her and practically ordered Cisco and Caitlin to go home for the night. After going through the motions of pretending to be unknowing of Berenice's condition was tiring. He just wanted to properly enjoy Berenice 'Berry' Allan's first night at STAR labs as himself, and not Dr. Harrison Wells.

The older speedster parked his chair next to the brunettes bedside and finally stood to look down on her form. Finally, after so many years of just watching, reading, and obsessing, Eobard could touch...

He brought a hand up to her youthful face and carefully dragged his index finger down from her temple to her pink lips. The man quickly sucked in a breath as he continued down to her clavicle, stopping where skin met the cloth of the sheet.

Blue eyes narrowed in thought. Oh so many new things to learn about his favorite person...which should he investigate first?

Caitlin had said earlier that she had changed Berenice into something more comfortable, the thought of looking under the blanket to see instantly had blood pooling south. Or, perhaps, he could give his dreams more concrete data on how it would feel to just hold Berry Allan in his arms?

Yes. I'll start small and finally hold the woman I love in my arms.

Eobard carefully situated the girl (so warm solid and real) so that she wasn't laying in the middle of the bed and kicked off his shoes before crawling next to her on his side. He lay there on top of the sheet (knowing that he'll soon know what she looked like up close and personal sent chills running down his spine) and gently curled an arm around her, slightly squeezing her to rest snug up against his chest. Eobard let out an explosive sigh of content as he stared at her beautiful features.

Eobard's blue eyes sparked with red lightning and in less that 2.43 seconds counted that she had 27 freckles covering the uncovered skin he could see. Berry had a small scar on the underside of her jaw most likely from acne in her adolescence. Her pixie cut hair was curling up slightly near her ears, starting to curl with continued length that it grew uncut. Her feminine eyebrows perfect looking even up close. Eobard brought his arm back to his own person and quickly removed his glasses and threw them carelessly towards his wheelchair, not really caring if they made it to the seat or not. All that mattered was getting closer to Berry Allan and her 27 freckles.

He brought his face closer to hers and rubbed his nose at her temple and took in her scent. The man brought a quivering hand back up to rest against her face and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. The speedster hadn't even noticed that he'd closed his eyes when he'd breathed in her scent until he opened with again to lock onto the skin he'd kissed. With sharp and focused eyes trained on her as he pressed another soft kiss to her cheek and dragged his hand down to caress her neck. He leaned up a bit to continue his trek up to her perfect brows, giving each a peck before gently brushing his lips against each eye lid, the bridge of her nose, to the corner of her mouth...

Eobard drew in a sharp breath lightly curled his hand against her throat and pressed his lips against Berry's. He pulled away and stared blankly at his hand that loosely held her neck. Suddenly, he chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. "I've always wanted to see you weak and vulnerable like this. It's a good thing this first experience isn't in battle or you may have greatly caught me off gaurd before my mind caught up, Berenice..." the man whispered fondly to his love.

A smile pulled at Harrison Wells lips and he pressed them back to Berry's full ones in a loving kiss. Oh, how he would love to deepen it, but the time wasn't now.

He pulled away and let a sigh dance across her lips before leaning away. With a quick glance at the clock, he saw that it was nearing 11:00 PM. He got up and went to stand at the end of her bed, breath quickening in excitement. Now to discover what was waiting for him under the sheet. Eobard grabbed two fistfulls and slowly dragged the cloth towards him, revealing more skin to his hungry eyes.

Eobard knew what her body looked like from surveillance footage, but as the sheet fell to a heap at his feet, he couldn't help but be enthralled that she had more freckles. Bless Caitlin, I'm going to give her breakfast and coffee in the morning for leaving me this treat...

Dr. Snow had dressed her in nothing but a low cut sports bra and matching pink cotton panties. Easy access for monitoring her vitals, and easy access for him.

The dark haired man was straddling her thighs in a blink of an eye and ran his hands up her hips and slid long, deft fingers over Berry's toned stomach. He quickly bent down to allow his mouth to follow their trail. Eobard finally relented and decided that he couldn't wait until she was awake to see what she tasted like.

He pressed open mouth kisses to her abs and let out a groan as his tongue swept across her skin. What felt like sparks were shooting through him from where he was in contact with Berenice. His hands had reached the bottom of her sports bra and without a thought he held her breasts in his hands, softly squeezing. His lips joined them and wasted no time in dipping his tongue into her cleavage, another groan escaping him as he tasted soap from her latest sponge bath, the tiniest hint of salt, and a deliciousness that could only be Berenice Allen.

The older speedster was breathing heavier now, and sat up straight and stared down at sleeping girl. Oh how he craved to draw out reactions from his little Flash, to show her just how pleasurable it was to explore ones body when you had the Speed Force running through you, instead of the weak orgasms he had watched her give herself late at night. Berry would never be satisfied with only her hand or any other man but him.

Feeling better and bolder with that last thought, Eobard framed her face in his hands and leaned over her to give her one last kiss, the new angle giving him a better taste of her lips. "Soon, Berry Allan," the dark haired man whispered against her mouth. "Wake up soon, I'm dying to meet you, before you became my enemy, the Flash."

This was enough to satiate him for now. She wasn't due to wake up yet, so he would have plenty of time to further learn about her. And of course, plenty of video footage to be copied and deleted from the original security system for future enjoyment.


End file.
